Bridge Between Sea and Stars
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: Tsyu Asui has a type, a type that had brown hair and eyes that seemed to hold the galaxy in them; a type that fought with the strength of a warrior and a soul of a hero; and more importantly, a type that was straight af.


Asui Tsuyu first noticed how cute Uraraka was during the sports festival, the brunette's fight against their class' top student. She and the rest of 1-A watched from their seats worriedly as Bakugou continued to land blow after blow against Uraraka without hesitation. "Dude, that's way too scary. At least hold back a little," Kaminari commented, slightly wincing as one of Bakugou's explosions happened way too close to the side of Uraraka's head.

The blonde shrieked, feeling Jirou stab him with her earplug, "OW! What was that for?!"

The punk gave him a glare, accompanied by the rest of their female classmates. "We're here to learn how to be heroes, not act like gentlemen on the battlefield. What if your enemy was a woman and you held back, huh? Boop, you're dead within a second for getting your ass handed to you for holding back and not wanting to hurt someone because it's a girl,"

Momo nodded in agreement, "Jirou-san is right, holding back against us just because we're girls is just disrespectful, we're all working to become heroes together, we should be pushing each other to the limits not holding back for some idiotic reasoning or stereotyping. Just because we are more rational and charming than you are doesn't mean we can't take a few hits or bruises,"

Kaminari nodded frantically, his arms in the air waving around like lunatic, "Okay okay, no holding back during training or on the field. Got it now," The rest of the males nodded when the girls turned their attention to them.

Tsuyu paid no mind though, heavily focused on the battle in front of her. _Bakugou's a strong and tactical opponent, but the Uraraka I know wouldn't blindly rushed in without a plan so..._

And that's when she noticed the other pressing her fingers together, and the sky fell.

Later on, Uraraka would join them with her arm in a sling and her eyes puffy red, but no one mentioned it. "You did great out there Ochako-chan, kero," The brunette merely laughed, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, "It was nothing, I still lost in the end though,"

"You did, but you gained experience from your lost did you not? And you gave Bakugou a run for his money back then, it was a good fight but it would be a better one next time, kero,"

Uraraka blinked, realisation filling her eyes, "I haven't thought of it that way, thanks Asui-chan,"

"Your welcome, kero,"

She didn't mentioned how Uraraka had looked like during the final moments of the fight. Rocks falling around her as she madly dashed towards Bakugou, a fiery glint of determination in her eyes and a battle cry on her lips. Even though she had been covered in ashes, bruises and blood, Tsuyu still thought she looked cool and strong, like a real hero, or maybe a fallen angel.

 _I think I'm slightly scared of Uraraka now,_ Tsuyu thought as she tried to calm her beating heart from the sudden rush of adrenaline that she had realised was fear.

It wasn't until a few months later did she realised she had misinterpret her emotions, and it had been something much _bigger_ and more _dangerous._

~~~~~вєтωєєи ѕєα αи ѕтαяѕ~~~~~

"Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu opened the door quietly, careful not to jolt the brunette. Uraraka huddled herself in the corner of the room, a blanket covering her like a second skin. "Are you... alright, kero?" She asked tentatively, crouching in front of the girl. _Stupid, why did I ask that stupid question?!_

"...I liked him, loved him even," Uraraka sounded so _broken_ and sad, it seemed impossible that the girl in front of her and the one Tsuyu had known and crushed on the past few months were the same person. "Seems stupid that I thought he would've liked me back,"

Tsuyu shook her head, feeling her heart break but paid no mind to it. "We didn't know either, kero. I know this sounds foolish but, you should be happy for him, he has someone to take care of his reckless tendencies now and make sure he doesn't stay up all night watching hero commentary again,"

"When you love someone, you learn to let go for the sake of their happiness, even if it wasn't aimed at you but another person," Uraraka stayed silent for a moment before she softly said, "You sound like you had experience it before,"

Tsuyu felt her heart leap to her throat, "It was a crush I had in middle school. Besides I don't think they would've reciprocated it even after I confessed," _Uraraka's straight anyways, what would she had done if I told her I like her?_

"...will the pain go away?" Uraraka asked in a small voice.

Tsuyu shrugged, her heart feeling heavy as she answered, "Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. It all depends on whether you had truly moved on or not," _And after months, I still haven't done that. Why?_

~~~~~вєтωєєи ѕєα αи ѕтαяѕ~~~~~

"So you have romantic feelings for Uraraka-san. No big deal," Tokoyami said, sipping his coffee. Tsuyu felt like banging her head against the kitchen table from sheer frustration, "It is a big deal, my crushes have never last this long before. It lasts for a week or two, the longest a month. But this is different, kero," Tokoyami raised an eyebrow, "Different in what way?"

"I feel more like myself around her, kero. Not to mention with Uraraka's personality it's hard to just ignore her, my palms feels all sweaty and my heart starts to beat faster when I'm close to her," Tsuyu placed a hand on her chest for emphasis, the phantom erratic heartbeat ringing in her ears. Tokoyami stopped, placing his cup on the table he gave Tsuyu a serious look, "Do you think about her often?"

"Always, when I see the smallest things that reminds me of her she suddenly pops into my mind kero," Tokoyami hummed, leaning forward with an unreadable expression on his face, "If she were to be harmed in a mission, like say a broken rib or internal bleeding caused by the enemy. What would you do?"

" _Annihilate them to ashes_ ," Tsuyu blinked after the words spewed out of her throats naturally, _what the hell?_ "...did Ochako-chan managed to curse me, kero?" Tokoyami snorted, "If love is a curse, then yes,"

 _Love huh... wait LOVE?!_

"Hold on a minute, how can I be in love with Ochako-chan, kero?!" Tokoyami shrugged, slapping Dark Shadow's emerging hand away from his coffee, "You hold feelings for her for months now, it's expected sooner or later than you would completely fall for Uraraka-san," Tsuyu gave him a questioning look, "How do you know I'm in love with Ochako-chan, kero?"

"Shouji," _That explains it_.

"What are you going to do now, with your feelings for her deepened rather than the opposite?"

"Ignore it, kero. Besides, she's got a crush on Iida the last I heard from the other girls,"

Tokoyami left the subject alone after that, seeing as Tsuyu didn't want to talk about it.

~~~~~вєтωєєи ѕєα αи ѕтαяѕ~~~~~

"Uraraka-chan is cute, she has big boobs too, but she is _fat_ for a girl," Everyone in the common room froze at Mineta's comment, and the girl in question ran past them and out of the entrance. Mineta stopped watching the TV to give them all a look, "What? Don't you agree with me? I mean no one would want to date someone fat, right Kami-" What happened next had seem impossible but it did happened.

Midoriya punched Mineta in the face, hard.

Even though he hadn't used his quirk, Tsuyu could still hear the sound of bones snapping from her corner of the living room. Everything was in chaos, Iida and Todoroki were holding Midoriya back from pummelling the crying purple thing to the ground, while Kirishima, Kaminari and Seto held back- Bakugou?

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN YOU FUCKING PURPLE LITTLE RAT!"

"Kacchan, don't call him that. It would also be an insult to rats and fairly, he's lower than one right now,"

Todoroki stops to give his friend a look like the rest of their classmates, "I didn't know you could roast like that," Midoriya shrugged, still struggling against his bonds to attack Mineta. "I don't do it that much, and I only use it for people like _him_ or that dumpster fire we call Endeavour,"

Kaminari halted, "Did you just called the number one hero a dumpster fire?"

Bakugou escaped easily with Kaminari caught off guard and pounced on Mineta who let out a girlish scream. "DIE YOU SHITTY, UGLY BALLS-FOR-HAIR FUCKER!"

 _And that's my cue to leave, kero._ Tsuyu quickly went out the front door with everyone around her screaming and trying to hold Bakugou down (or in Midoriya's case join him). Stepping under the warm sun, Tsuyu quickly headed towards UA to quickly inform one of their teachers, _maybe Mineta will get expelled this time._

On the way to school, Tsuyu stopped as the near-quiet sound of sniffling reached her ears. She followed the noise, finding herself in the small courtyard outside Lunch Rush's cafeteria. The sniffling had came from above her and Tsuyu looked up, finding a familiar mop of brown among the green leaves, "Ochako-chan?"

The sniffling stopped as wide, mocha coloured eyes peered down at her frantically, "I wasn't crying,"

"I never said you were, kero," Tsuyu replied, keeping her amusement out of her voice. "Do you mind if I go up there and join you, Ochako-chan?"

The gravity-user was silent for a moment before she quietly answered, "Okay,"

Using her quirk, Tsuyu climbed up the tree expertly and lightly propped herself onto the branch below Uraraka's, who has folded her legs to her chest and her head hidden between her arms. "Ochako-chan, do you want to talk about it?" Tsuyu asked softly, not wanting to hurt her friend more than she already has. "It's okay if you don't want to, but it's better to let it all out rather than silencing yourself,"

"...Mineta's right for once," Tsuyu felt herself jumped at Uraraka's words as the brown eyed girl looked up at her with tears eyes. "I already knew since I was young that I wasn't as thin as the other girls and was considered slight chubby in Asian standards," Uraraka traced circles on her knees. "I didn't let it bothered me though, because I was going to be a hero one day. A hero doesn't let words hurt them, b-but..."

"Shh, it's alright," The frog girl leaped onto the sturdy branch Uraraka was on and hugged the girl, running a hair through her short brown locks in comfort. "Heroes are humans too, they feel emotions just like a normal person and they hurt like a normal person. It's okay to be hurt once in a while... and you aren't the only person in class who Mineta's words had hit too close to home either,"

Uraraka frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how Midoriya had told us he was dating that good purple-haired kid from the Generals Department and you ran out right after that?" Uraraka nodded, looking quite abashed at the memory. "Well, Mineta isn't just a fatphobic asshole, he called Midoriya-kun and Shinsou-kun by some... offensive terms, kero," Midoriya had ran out crying, it had also been the first time she seen Iida get extremely mad and violent.

Uraraka gasped, hand covering her mouth in shock, "And there was another case after Kaminari came out to Tokoyami and I that he was non-binary and Mineta happened to walk by, he said that Kaminari was just being confused and selfish," There were actual tears in Kaminari's eyes back then, and if a student found Mineta tied down by a rock in a lake they had no evidence to prove who did it.

"You shouldn't let Mineta's words bother you, because it's all bullshit. Do you honestly believe anything that comes out of his mouth, kero?" Uraraka silently shook her head, "So don't listen to him,"

"Besides, I think you look beautiful in any sort of body shape," The words slipped out of her lips naturally before Tsuyu could control her voice. She bit done on her tongue harshly as she looked away from the other girl, _stupid stupid why did I do that?!_ Tsuyu wanted to hide in the nearest pond and never come out to see the light of day ever again.

Uraraka didn't say anything, which caused Tsuyu to panic even more as she fight the urge to flee and never return. "Ochako-chan?"

"Did you... really meant what you said?" Tsuyu wondered if she had hallucinated the _hope_ and curiosity in Uraraka's tone, nevertheless she answered, "Yeah, you're kind and funny, always bringing a smile onto people's faces with just your presence alone. Your determination precedes you too, sometimes a bonfire during a festive night of celebration, and other times a wall of hellfire that would never be placed out, kero,"

"Mineta's stupid if he just judges you by your looks and not your talents. Anyone would be extremely lucky to date you, Ochako-chan," _Even me,_ but she knew it was hopeless. Uraraka likes boys, with her crush on Midoriya and Iida exceedingly obvious to their classmates, and the way she reacted around Bakugou. Tsuyu might as well just live the single life forever in an apartment with a bunch of frogs for company-

Something light and feathery landed on her cheek, snapping Tsuyu out of her thoughts.

Uraraka was floating right in front of her, a rose-coloured blush covering her entire face as she looked away with an anxious look. "Tsuyu-chan, I'm going to ask you a rhetorical question. If a bisexual girl falls in love with another girl who she thinks is straight after getting her heart broken, should she confess her feelings or bottle it up to not feel the pain of rejection?"

 _Is this..._ the shrivelled hope in the frog girl's chest bloomed as her heartbeat quickened. Suddenly feeling parched, Tsuyu smacked her lips, "She... should confess, kero. The faster she gets it out of her chest, the quicker she could deal with her feelings," Uraraka turned, staring at Tsuyu directly in the eye as the girl continued, "Besides, there is also a 50% chance that the girl would reciprocate,"

"If I were to say I like you right here and now, this is still a rhetorical question by the way, what would you have done?" There was no mistaking the emotions swirling inside Uraraka's eyes now, _nervousness, shyness, hope, fear..._ a mirror to what Tsuyu was feeling that exact moment.

 _Eyes really are a window to one's soul,_ Tsuyu thought. "I would say yes, if it came from the person I like, and take them on a date this Sunday if they would love to, kero,"

"Okay, this is not a rhetorical question but the complete truth. I... l-like you for a while now, and perhaps you want to go on a d-date sometimes this S-Sunday at the aquarium near?"

Uraraka looked as though she was a step away from fainting from sheer embarrassment, Tsuyu thought she had saw steam pouring out of her ears. "I would l-love to, kero,"

Uraraka brightened up, a blinding smile on her face though the blush was still there, "Great! I'll m-meet you there at 10:30 am then, IgottogonowbyeI'llseeyoulater-" Faster than you can say gay, Uraraka floated away from the tree with her blush still intact and covering her face. Leaving Tsuyu behind who was trying to keep calm and collected and not squeal in glee because _URARAKA OCHAKO JUST ASK HER OUT AAAAAAA-_

"And here I thought you needed help in asking Uraraka-san out when the complete opposite has happened," Tsuyu looked down from the branch, noticing Tokoyami staring up at her in amusement. "So, a date this Sunday at the aquarium you've been talking about for weeks? Uraraka-san does pay a lot of attention to you," Tokoyami teased with a smirk, Tsuyu looked away with a flush, "Shut up,"

Dark Shadow appeared under the shade of the tree, _"Didn't you skipped for the entire day when Shouji asked you out, Fumi? Even though you didn't know it was a date until later-"_

Tokoyami silenced the shadow with a withering glare that did not match the blush that overtook his face, "Silence Dark Shadow, I do not skip!"

 _"Yeah, and I'm a motherfucking unicorn,"_ Dark Shadow retorted sarcastically.


End file.
